1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to outdoor monitoring systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Monitoring systems are widely used for security. Monitoring systems typically include a camera for capturing images of places. The camera is powered by a direct-current (DC) adapter, which converts an alternating current into a direct current. However, the camera is always powered on day and night. This consumes a large amount of energy.
Therefore, an outdoor monitoring system, which can overcome the limitations described, is needed.